


我为美国狂

by sinkintosilence



Category: Scarface (1983), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, Other, 双性tony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 配对:Tony/Vito/Tony分级:NC-17警告:双性Tony设定
Relationships: vito corleone/tony montana/vito corleone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	我为美国狂

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:Tony/Vito/Tony  
> 分级:NC-17  
> 警告:  
> 双性Tony设定

00

Tony Montana是个纯情的无耻流氓。

01

凡是有钱的单身汉，总想娶位太太——你知道的，就是那种受过良好教育，仪态得体、举止高雅的配偶，好让他们用来衬托自己的财富和地位。

但在Tony还没成为一位有钱的单身汉的时候，他其实就已经这么计划了。

“艹！看看这堆傻逼盘子，哪怕我站在这洗到背都断了也洗不完它们！艹！”

Tony满脸厌恶地扯下围裙扔到地上，一屁股挤到窗边的货物堆里坐下，汲取着夜风的凉意。

佛罗里达的棕榈树在白色的野马跑车群上落下一层剪影。

操蛋的美国。

操蛋的美国梦。

“瞧见在对面下车的那些小妞了吗？”眺望着窗外夜景的Tony抬起夹着香烟的手，向身边的曼尼示意，“挽着穿西装的肥猪的那些——你猜怎么着，她们宁愿冲那些老得够做她们爷爷的男人张开腿，也不会给我操的。因为她们的男人在美国挣大钱，而我却他妈在刷盘子！”

Tony转过脸来，冲着被他吼得一愣一愣的兄弟道：

“你最好赶紧让你上头的那位大人物给我换个活计，我来美国可不是为了干苦工的。”

说完又扭头继续盯着窗外。

一堆闪亮的丝绸礼裙与花哨西装里突然出现一道暗色的挺拔身影。

一个戴贝雷帽的男人。Tony眯了眯眼睛。

同样地，挽着个年纪够做他爷爷的男伴。

美国啊美国——

Tony本想嗤笑，但当他看到那张隐在阴影下的脸庞摘了帽子完整地走进灯光里时，却被一瞬间带走了呼吸，微微瞪大了眼睛。

——只有你能养出这么高贵的婊子。

来自异乡的难民、罪犯、探险家，在此刻忽然确信无疑地爱上了这个国度。Tony知道，他将在这里找到他想要的一切——想要实现的一切。

“你觉得他会跟我做爱吗？”

这次他没有指着给曼尼看，更像是在自言自语。

“我不知道，兄弟。”曼尼耸了耸肩，没对Tony使用的人称发表额外看法，“不过如果你也在这边发了财——”

“是啊，只要发了财。”Tony喃喃着打断了曼尼，吸了口香烟。

明亮的烟雾与美国梦里，他看到男人垂下眼来朝着那老头微笑，颧骨上的痣傲慢得像是一颗警告的嘲讽。Tony望得出神，直到两人在视野里消失后才移开目光，弹掉了指间燃尽的烟蒂。

自始至终，那男人都没有往餐馆这边看过一眼。

02

“为什么要这么看着我？”

03

他的声音就跟他本人一样优雅。Tony想。

第二次见面时，他们已经坐在一起看戏剧了。当然，真正在欣赏戏剧的只有Vito，而Tony自从踏进这个私人包厢以来就一直在盯着他看，Vito想忽视都不行，只能礼貌地转过脸来发问。

“因为你看上去没那么疏远了。”大眼睛的古巴无赖如此回道。

年轻的教父蹙了蹙眉，“我以为这是我们第一次见面。”

“不，我之前见过你。但你没有看向我，所以你不知道。”在我把你当成个乱七八糟的男伴游的时候。

“是吗？那真是遗憾。”Vito漫不经心地说着，又转回头去继续看着舞台。

他的语气和神情里藏着某种刺激着Tony的特质，一种他在那天夜里已经见过了的，怠慢与人的特质。并非是刻意的高高在上，而是一种更为自然的、游刃有余的淡漠。Tony为此感到着迷。

黑手党教父的身份确实比情人的身份更能解释这份迷人特质的来源，不过并没有改变任何事。Tony还是想跟他上床。资本主义和资本教会了每个人怎么做妓女，人人都有价格。只要敢于做买卖，在这片土地上就没有得不到的。Tony有种，比这里所有的美国佬都有种，而且也有了钱，他能搞到他想要的。他总是能。

“这玩意他妈的到底有哪好看？”

被打扰的Vito扭过脸来，不悦地皱着眉重新打量起今天这位粗鲁的访客：

“Frank派你过来商量毒品流通的事，你应该——”

“Fuck Frank。”Tony满意地看着眼前人终于把视线从那该死的破戏剧移到自己身上，咧开嘴笑道。

“你说什么？”

“我说，去他妈的Frank。嘿，Baby，别摆出这副表情，你明知道这才是你想听的。难不成你还真指望我跟你聊戏剧吗？”

于是Vito收敛起那副伪装的表情，诚实地轻笑着摇了摇头。

看到他微笑的Tony也笑了出来：“我知道你想插手毒品这一块的生意，Frank是个老东西，他快不行了。我能给你想要的。”

“你听上去就像个强盗，我的朋友。”Vito不太喜欢Tony说话时盯着自己的眼睛，它们亮得几乎有些狂热了。

“我只是想要得到我应得的（what’s coming to me）。”

他确实就是个强盗。Vito在心里叹气。不过就目前来看，他需要这位强盗。

“那么，作为交换，Tony，你想要我做什么？”

04

Tony摸了摸鼻子，不知道在第二次见面就提求婚会不会是个好主意。也许在第三次见面后？他想，或者第四次。

“我想知道你会不会跟我做爱。”

05

在第二次见面就提上床更不会是个好主意。

06

Vito错愕地张了张嘴。

“这是个玩笑吗？”

“不，这是个真诚的提问。”

如果这是个玩笑，那么Tony就将为他的轻浮和对柯里昂家族的冒犯付出代价。但如果这真的只是眼前的流氓强盗在问自己会不会跟他上床，那么——

“不。”

Vito重新挂上那副属于教父的从容，摇了摇头道：“我想我不会。”

07

“他喜欢我。”

“你疯了吧？”坐在副驾驶上的曼尼一脸震惊地瞪着开车的好哥们，“居然当着面问唐柯里昂愿不愿意给你操！”

“然后他拒绝了——”

“你在想什么他肯定会拒绝啊！”

“但是并没有把我灌水泥扔湖底，也没有叫人给我来上一枪子。就只是拒绝了而已。兄弟，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

曼尼愣住了，他觉得Tony说的有点道理，还觉得Tony就是个不要命的傻逼。

“他喜欢我！”Tony自顾自地答道，咧开嘴欢呼了一声：“绝对地。”

曼尼瘫坐进座位里，一个劲地直摇头。

08

没救了。

09

Tony Montana是个能不断地让人感到意外的男人。这点Vito在第一次见到他后就彻底领略了。

而你不得不承认，人是会对惊喜上瘾的。

Vito反思着自己。在他不记得第多少次地同意跟Tony约会时，他发现拒绝Tony已经变得愈发困难起来。扪心自问，Vito并不讨厌跟Tony相处，因为他很简单，却又不可预测，但不管他说多少胡话，Vito都能在一件事上相信他。

“为什么是我？”年轻的西西里教父用手指抵着脸颊，冲坐在餐桌旁的男人问道。

“因为看到你的第一眼我就喜欢上你了。”Tony吸了口雪茄，昂贵的烟雾侵占了过往的那些回忆，关于监狱、香蕉船、拥挤的后厨与水槽，以及隔着一条街的脸庞。他依旧是个粗俗得要命的古巴小混混，却已经快要在这片土地上拥有世界。

“美国有那么多个男人女人，而你是唯一一个让我感到美梦成真的。  
”

这个没受过教育的社会渣滓说着，真诚地望着Vito微笑起来:

“我只想要你。”

“你觉得我也是你应得的吗（what’s coming to you）？”教父垂下眼审视着眼前的掠夺者，质问的声音听不出情绪。

“不。但你值得我去向往。”比沙滩、阳光、和有着棕榈树影的野马与凯迪拉克都要更值得。

Vito哑然失笑，不知道如何回复。不过再一次让他感到意外地，他并没有被这流氓的求爱冒犯。实际上，他选择了在桌下牵过Tony的手，倾身去吻了吻他的嘴唇。

10

当他们真的滚上床后，那完全又是另一回事了。

Tony对和他接吻表现出了莫大的兴趣和渴望，以至于在Vito忙着剥他那身骚包西装的时候，他还一直在用西班牙语抱怨地哼唧：

“Mi querida perra——Por favor bésame más（我亲爱的婊子，请多亲亲我）！”

于是Vito不得不停下来去吻他。结束后Tony心满意足地用那双亮晶晶的大眼睛盯着他看，表情天真得不像个毒贩，Vito想，直到对方开口打破假象：

“艹，我能操你的嘴吗？”

Vito叹气：

“Tony，不要说那么多个操。”

“你在开玩笑吧？这可是在床上！”

Vito仍是皱眉。

“好吧好吧。”Tony清了清嗓子，看着他重新问道：“你能吸我吗？”

眼神无辜得简直不可思议。

尤其是在正饥渴地大张着腿躺着的情况下。

这古怪得都有点可爱了。

Vito忍不住笑了出来，纵容地俯下身去，握住了对方解开的西裤里勃起的性器，下方微微湿润的女阴已经充血臌胀，Vito试着用另一只手抚上去揉搓了下，结果Tony顿时就叫了起来。

“艹！”好吧，他又说了，“你要在吸我的时候干我下面吗？”

Vito对他粗鄙的表述不赞同地抿了抿嘴，但是换句话来说，他也确实想表达同样的意思。所以最后他还是点了点头。

Tony别过脸，可能是又用西班牙语小声骂了句什么，Vito没听清，然后把双腿分得更开了一点，算是同意了。

“你该庆幸我这玩意儿没在监狱里报废。”Tony低头冲腿间的Vito满不在乎地说道，“该死的当初为了护着这么个口子害得我脸上都多了道口子——啊！”

Vito扶着他的阴茎含住了龟头，同时用两根手指扒开阴唇将中指塞进去浅浅抽插了起来。Tony爽得腿根打颤，揪紧了Vito打理得一丝不苟的头发，后仰着头尽情地喘叫起来。

“我不能再——艹！Cariño（亲爱的）——Reducir la velocidad（慢一点）！啊——”

Vito在Tony射精前吐出了他的阴茎，却还是躲避不开被溅上一点精液和潮吹后喷出的爱液。而当Tony看到从自己的腿间抬起头来，顶着凌乱的发丝和一脸体液的、不复端庄整洁的Vito时，觉得自己的不应期短得简直消失了。

察觉到他的意图的Vito皱了皱眉，并不是说他想拒绝，事实上，只要能早点结束去洗澡——

Tony已经扑上来把他压倒在身下了。


End file.
